Sok Wav
Sok Wav was held as a prisoner in Block 17 a solitary confinement wing deep inside of the Maiac Military Prison an Obcy Wad Separatist [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maximum_security_prison maximum security prison], under near-constant supervision and chained to the wall due to his status as a dangerous war criminal. The Loyalist leadership needing more powerful warriors and leaders to win the war so a team od Loyalist [[Special Operations Obcy Wad|'Spec Ops']] were sent to break him out and take him to King Henry. For years Sik was in a very deep sleep induced by his cybernetics when the spec ops team cut the prisons power the main lights shut off and the mechanical gears keeping the chains tight was also affected by the blackout causing the chains to become loose. The emergency lights flashing and alarm caused Sok to awaken from his slumber and used his sheer brute strength to tear the chains from the gear and brake off the cuffs. A Spec Ops Loyalist managed to evade the guards and get to Soks prison cell after a brief conversation sok was given his weapons back via the large window opening. Sok immediately reactivated his arm cannon, charged it up and blew up the cell door killing the Spec Ops who was about to open the with keys. The charged shot blew open the additional security doors allowing Sok to make a clean sprint away from Block 17. Sok was again halted when a Spec Ops Loyalist was being chased by 6 '''Separatist guards. '''Sok grabbed the Spec Ops and used him as a leaving sheild as he killed 4 of the guards and injured 2, the remaining guards tried to fall back and almost relocked the door when Sok strapped a bomb to the dead Spec Ops and threw it at the door the explosion killed the remaining 2 guards and blew the door open. Sok continued his escaped and slaughtered most of the guards that got in the way. he used Patrick as a shield to secure safe passage, then shot the 'bot dead from behind once he got free. This earned him the everlasting hatred of Wing-Dagger, Padlock's partner. Sok Wav radioed Megatron from the surface, offering his services in destroying Cybertron's towers in exchange for passage of the planet. Megatron decided to add Sok Wav to his team and dispatched Tidal Wave to Cybertron to retrieve him. The two immediately began to squabble, reviving their old enmity. Sok Wav damaged Cy's electrical grid before fleeing the planet, leaving a gap in the Autobots' defenses. Sok Wav proved difficult to work with and spent much of his time insulting and belittling the other Loyalists so much so that when Unicron began attacking his "tenants", Tidal Wave initially blamed Sok Wav. Survival Instincts Nonetheless, he was quickly given command of Megatron's troops and told to lead an assault on Cybertron to destroy the rest of the energon grid. Wing Dagger attempted to capture Sok Wav during this attack, but Sok Wav maneuvered him beneath a toppling Energon Tower. Unfortunately, Tidal Wave was severely damaged as the tower fell due to Sok Wav's own carelessness, and the Loyalists under his command pulled back. Each One Fights... Sok Wav led a group of Terrorcons on another raid to Cybertron, blasting open the energon core so that the Battle Ravages could feed off Primus's power directly. The raid was largely successful, and Megatron even complimented Sok Wav on a job well done, but Sok Wav regarded Megatron with a high level of contempt. Unicron Unleashed As the Autobots invaded Unicron during his reactivation phase, Sok Wav openly declared his desire to overthrow Megatron to anyone who would listen. Megatron heard his boasting echo through the bowels of Unicron, but paid it little mind. Sok Wav then ran wild throughout Unicron, blasting Optimus Prime as he was about to approach Megatron for personal combat. Sok Wav stormed into Megatron's throne room himself to take control but faced Starscream's blade instead. Open Fire! As Optimus and Megatron clashed again, Sok Wav interrupted them once more, but soon fell into the spatial rift that had opened due to the conflict over Unicron's power. Ripped Up Space "Still a minor setback!" On the other side of the rift in space, Sok Wav crashlanded alone on Iron Planet. Surrounded by Autobots, he was confronted by the reborn Wing Dagger, now known as Wing Saber. The former detention guard was given the opportunity to fulfill his duty, and Sok Wav and Wing Saber fought an extended one-on-one duel until Wing Saber ultimately triumphed, securing Sok Wav and avenging Padlock. Sok Wav was chained to a rock and held prisoner by the Autobots. Protection For a time, Megatron refused to rescue him, ignoring Sok Wav's radio calls for help. He finally freed Sok Wav, but subsequently demoted him to the bottom of the ranks for his treachery. Imprisoned Inferno This left him in the unenviable position of relying on the likes of Snow Cat for keen, tactical observations in combat. Sok Wav churned with anger at having to deal with his nit-witted commanding officers. Jungle Planet Still, Megatron continued to offer him opportunities to blow stuff up, so Sok Wav wasn't completely depressed. He destroyed Bulkhead's shuttle while the Autobots prepped an Energon tower from Cybertron to defend Jungle Planet. Bulkhead got his revenge, though, when he beat Sok Wav up and down Ocean Planet like the amateur whippersnapper he was. Sok Wav was painfully schooled by Bulkhead again on the rebirthed. Bulkhead just casually leaned on his staff giving orders while pinning Sok Wav helplessly to the ground. Sok Wav's habit of muttering insults to Megatron came back to haunt him when the Decepticon leader overheard the quips. He spent the next little while kicking Sok Wav's aft up and down Unicron until Starscream stepped in and reminded Megatron that Sok Wav was still a useful pawn. When Megatron dispatched the Loyalists into battle for one last supply of energon, Sok Wav secretly remained behind aboard Unicron. He seemed to have mischief in mind, but a shockwave caused him to stumble out of his hiding place in Megatron's throne room before he could carry out any plots against his leader. Omega Supreme Sok Wav briefly appeared in the battle on Unicron's surface with the Autobots, inadvertently showing Ironhide an entrance passageway into the Chaos-Bringer's interior. A Heroic Battle Sok Wav eventually tricked Megatron and attempted to assume control of Unicron in his stead. The full power of Unicron proved too much for him to handle, however; it drove him insane, sending him on a mindless rampage under Unicron's control. He crashed on Blizzard Planet, where Optimus Prime battled him while trying to reach past Unicron's influence to reawaken the real Sok Wav. Prime's words worked, and Sok Wav managed to free himself. He turned his firepower on Unicron, but the Chaos Bringer brought one fist down on the surface of Blizzard Planet, and Sok Wav was crushed to death before Prime's horrified eyes. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Obcy Wads